


A Single-Minded Man

by misura



Category: Psych, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read my mind and I'll read yours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single-Minded Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowynight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/gifts).



"Pineapples." Charles sighed. "Again."

"What can I say," Shawn said, "me and pineapples - it's like jelly and peanutbutter. Me and Gus. You and Mr. Scary Glary."

Erik glowered. Gus had stopped looking at him some time ago - it made him feel more comfortable, as not feeling like someone might be about to murder someone ought to.

"Mr. Spencer, just because I can read your mind with ease, that does not mean you yourself are - "

" _Naked_!" Shawn said. "Him!" Pointing at Erik.

Charles blinked. Gus looked around for an emergency exit.

"Not a mutant," Erik said, much more calmly than Gus would have expected. "Happily."

Shawn's face fell. Charles smiled very faintly. "You'd still be quite welcome to spend some time at the Mansion, Mr. Spencer. I have no doubt some of the youngsters might find it ... interesting. Educational, even."

If looks could kill, that would have been the end of it. As it was, Gus figured he might as well start packing.

("But _why_?" Erik asked Charles later, in private.)

("Because it'll be good for you to learn how to deal with people who annoy you," Charles replied serenely and with a perfect poker face.)


End file.
